I Can't Help It
by kyonkyonkichikoi
Summary: Kazuma has been in hogwarts for two years and harry has a crush on her, but this foreign exchange studentteacher will come and how does Kazu know about him? And why is she hugging him? A love and jelousy fic! Featuring Yami! No flames! Don't like, don't r
1. Chapter 1

(I hope you like this fanfic! It's about jelousy, love, and it has a special appearance by Yami from Yugi-oh !)

Chapter 1:

At the great hall Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred and George, and Kazuma were all chatting away about how Professor Snape was an ass and stuff. Kazuma was new two years ago and became fast friends with all the Griffindors.

Professor Dumbledore stood and everyone quieted down. He cleared his through and spoke clearly. "Hello students, though it is the middle of the term we have a new student here with us. However, he will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts" murmurs were heard and he held up his hand to silence them. "I hope you treat him with the utmost dignity and respect, Mr. Mutou you may come in now" he said and the doors opened to reveal a tall young boy with spiky tri-colored hair. It had black, purple red, and blond streaks. He was tanned with radiant bronze skin and his piercing crimson eyes were outlined in black eyeliner, making them stand out even more. He wore an Egyptian-style clothing and had a crown-like gold band on his forehead. He had a Minellium puzzle hanging from his neck and had the air of confidence around him, he was the perfect example of an exotic foreigner. He walked gracefully forward and stood next to Dumbledore. Dumbledore watched as his eyes settled on Kazuma and her eyes widened. "Mr.Mutou is a Slytherin and has his own quarters, he was the pharaoh of Egypt a couple of millennia ago. He's like any other student except for when he's teaching. That will be all, enjoy your feast" he said and Yami never tore his gaze from Kazuma's, everyone started eating but Kazu got up and walked in front of Yami. Yami looked right at her eyes smiling.

"Kazuma" he breathed with a soft yet steady voice. Everyone was silently watching as she bowed her head and bent her knees and put her right hand over her heart.

"My pharaoh" she said softly and watched as Yami brought his hand and stroked her cheek lovingly.

"Kazu don't do this" he said softly and grabbed her shoulders and pressed her to his chest in a hug. Her eyes widened and tears fell down her cheeks as she smiled and hugged him back.

"I missed you Yami" she said still in his arms. His arms tightened and he nuzzled her neck breathing in slowly.

"By the gods…I missed you so much" he whispered and stroked her hair. And he held onto her warmth. He breathed in her calming scent of vanilla. He felt her cuddle closer and rested her head on his chest. He closed his eyes and he held her to him afraid of letting go. Harry watched this in mild jealousy.

'How dare he hold her like that?' he thought angrily and everyone at the Gryffindor table glanced at the embracing bodies and a furious Harry. He cleared his through and Kazu and Yami looked at his direction and realized they were still in each others arms and everyone was watching, they both blushed lightly. Kazu took his hand and led him to the Gryffindor table where she sat him down next to her.

"Hi guys this is my friend Yami! He knew me way before I came here" she said smiling and watched as all the Gryffindors smile and wave. Yami gave them a small smile and a nod.

"Wow! He must be really close to you! And he's hot!" Ginny said and everyone laughed.

"Gin, you're always chasing the boys" Fred chuckled.

"And by the way they were holding each other I think this one is off-limits" George finished and Kazu blushed but quickly turned to Yami.

"So, what are you doing here?" she said smiling. His eyes flashed for a second and she could have sworn she saw remembrance in them.

"I was wondering if we could talk in private" he said glancing at a fuming Harry.

"Uh, sure!" she said and she got up as did he. He took her hand and led her outside not noticing everyone following. They got outside and looked at the beautiful night-time sky. Everyone in the Gryffindor house and some Slytherins were staring outside the window watching them. Ron took out a listening device and plugged a speaker so everyone near a meter of them could hear. They all huddled near the window watching them.

Kazu sighed and smiled when a gentle breeze fluttered her hair and she tucked a stray hair behind her ear then turned to look at Yami. Yami was looking intensely at her watching every movement she took.

"So why did you come here?' she asked and watched as he completely turned to her and saw the sad expression in his eyes. He took her hand and held it firmly in his.

"Kazu, I had to see you. I couldn't be apart from you anymore. I got offered a job here and I took it. Kazu, I came to see you…" he said lovingly. Her eyes widened as he took a step to her and looked at her in the eyes. "Kazu…I need to be with you" he said and his eyes closed tightly and he whispered the words she thought she'd never hear. "I love you" he said and watched as her eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly in shock. He leaned forward and helplessly pressed his lips to hers. This feeling surged through their bodies and made them all tingly. She felt his warm soft lips on hers and he was kissing her so lovingly and so sweet she thought she'd collapse from the sweetness of it all. It was the most wonderful feeling she had ever felt. She felt his love, she felt his thoughts, she felt home. So she closed her eyes and kissed him back while he stroked her cheek.

Yami's head was swimming and he felt like he was flying. He confessed his love for the girl that stole his heart and she didn't push him away. His arms wrapped around her waist as he held her to him never breaking the kiss. He wanted to hold her forever and never let go, to protect her from harm, and to care for her every day. He pulled away almost reluctantly breathing heavily and he watched as her eyes fluttered open with a dazed look in them. He still held her in his arms and watched as her eyes opened fully and she looked into his eyes. She embraced him back and rested her head on his shoulder and her breath tickled his neck.

"I love you too Yami" she said and backed a little to look at him in the eyes.

"Oh gods Kazu…" he said breathlessly and she put her hand behind his neck and pulled him down again to meet her lips.

(You liked it? Review! If you have any suggestions to add about what the next chapter might have then feel free to tell me! No flames please! )


	2. Wow

Chapter 2:

Last time

"_Oh gods Kazu…" he said breathlessly and she put her hand behind his neck and pulled him down again to meet her lips._

This time

He was pulled down so his lips met her again. This kiss was very passionate. Her arms were around his neck while his arms were around her waist. This kiss was hot filled with want, desire, passion, and most of all love. He licked her lips and they parted as his tongue slid in and they both gave a small moan. He explored her mouth passionately and his hands slid from her waist to her hips. He put more pressure on her lips and then they pulled apart from lack of air. They both looked half dazed and their lips were parted and they were both panting. He leaned his forehead against hers and looked at her right in the eyes.

"Wow" she said trying to catch her breath he nodded still panting. He leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss on her lips and closed his eyes.

"I love you so much" he said smiling brightly. She smiled back and kissed the tip of his nose.

"I love you too Yami" she said and he chuckled. Unknown to them the whole Griffindor table heard them.

"That was so romantic…"Hermione said sighing dreamily and Ginny nodded.

"That sure was a bloody good kiss, I practically saw the tongue" Fred said laughing.

"That much is true" George said joining in. They all saw Ron, Draco, Blaise, and Harry with their jaws dropped.

"Well, there goes any chance I had with her" Blaise said defeatedly.

"I am not going to lose to that annoying Pharaoh" Draco said angrily and stomped out the doors to his room.

"He's not good enough for her" Ron said scowling.

"You got that right mate" Harry said with the same expression.

"Sounds like ya a bit jealous" Fred said chuckling.

"You both should be happy for her, thought you'd like it that she eventually kissed someone. She hasn't flirted, kissed, or even dated anyone in Hogwarts" George said.

"And now we know why!" Fred said laughing. Ron and Harry stopped scowling and realized they were right, she didn't do anything. They were still angry though, but if it meant her being happy they'd have to tolerate it. But they would keep an eye on them.

(I know it's short but the next chapter will be longer! NO FLAMES! Review!)


End file.
